Madagascar: Rock A Doodle 2
by Madagascar Queen
Summary: What if our 4 favorite former New Yorkers want you embark on a journey to find the famous sing rooster Chanticleer-A.K.A. The King-with them?
1. Epilogue

**Madagascar: Rock-A-Doodle 2**

**By Madagascar Queen**

Dreamworks owns Madagascar and Don Bluth owns Rock-A-Doodle

**What if our 4 favorite former New Yorkers want you embark on a journey to find the famous sing rooster Chanticleer, A.K.A. The King, with them? **

**Prologue:**

Long time ago, somewhere on planet Earth, the sun came up. An everyday sunrise may not be a big deal to some people, but imagine if instead of rising up, one morning where we live, the sun took a look around and decided to go back to sleep. It happened once to me and a couple of friend I will never forget. Let me tell you all about it.

_In the wide, open spaces of countryside on a small farm, the sun will shine high in the sky thanks to the farm's loving rooster Chanticleer. His singing crow can rise the sun up, along with the other animals in the farm. Little does he know was that all that was about to change. _

_One day before Chanticleer was even awake, a stranger snuck onto the farm to stop Chanticleer from crowing. Luckily he wouldn't give up without a brawling fight, but what he didn't know was that the stranger was sent by the evil, wicked Grand Duke of owls. The good news was that Chanticleer had won the fight. The bad news is that the Grand Duke's minion had done his deed. In all the ruckus, Chanticleer had forgotten to crow and the sun was coming up _without_ him. When Chanticleer saw this, it broke his heart. He believed that maybe his crow never _did_ raise the sun._

_"Fake! Phony!" Those horrid words tore up his soul inside him._

_The Grand Duke's evil plan had worked. He had turned his farm against him. And without a reason to crow, poor Chanticleer left the farm to look for work in the city. Then came the rain and the troubles with The Duke._

Sadly, that was the end of the book.


	2. Is The Book Real?

**Madagascar: Rock-A-Doodle 2**

**Chapter 1:**

My name is Breana and I'm now 18 since December. I was at my grandmother's house in the attic on Friday since everyone else was already asleep in the house and I looked back at a story book called _The Story of Chanticleer_ to reminisce the beginning of the book. I remembered that story since I was a little girl, but was really disappointed that the book was never finished.

"I wonder why these are the only pages?" I asked myself as I closed the book. As I was leaving the attic, I opened the back door and looked outside. I was relaxed by the sound of the down pour of the rain at the backyard, but was upset at the same time because this has lasted since the book was published. I closed the attic door and headed to my room to get some sleep.

As I was getting out of the bathroom, I thought to myself, _Does the book I use to read as a child is based on the weather toda…. No, it couldn't be._ I was finally drifted to sleep, but the last words of the book kept buzzing in my head. _And without a reason to crow, Chanticleer left the farm. Then came the rain._

Without knowing it, I was about to have an adventure I would never forget.


	3. The Big Storm

**Chapter 2:**

At precisely at midnight, a blasting sound of lightning and thunder woke me up. I tried to turn the lights on, but they couldn't turn on. There was only one thing: blackout. As I got on my clothes to check for the electricity in the back door, I notice something: I was surrounded by water up to my feet! I ran to my grandparents' room to see if they were safe, but they were somehow gone! I checked into my aunt's room, but she was gone as well! I checked living room, but no one was in sight! Suddenly, I heard what sounded like rushing waters outside. When I looked out the window, I was right! The bushes were underwater, and the branches were broken to bits from the rushing winds! I opened the window to see if the cars were outside. They were, but they were damaged to the debris in the winds, and I kept thinking, _Where are they?!_ Not knowing what to do, I could only blurt out one name I remembered from my story, knowing one person to end this weather nightmare: "CHANTICLEER!!! CHANTICLEER!!!" Out of nowhere, a lightning struck at the window I was at! The lightning only struck at the electricity pole, so I backed up to prevent from being electrocuted, but a large branch pierced through the roof to knock me out unconscious. A familiar,yet unfriendly guest was about to arrive.


	4. Unexpecting Guest And Lion To The Rescue

**Chapter 3:**

I only saw nothing but darkness, until I heard a sinister, British voice. "Are you alive, my dear?" I woke to see what was going on. "What happened?" I asked. I heard him again, but this time seeing this mysterious, giant, bird-like figure. "Quite a bumpy hit, wasn't it?"

It was an owl, but a very familiar owl. "Who-who are you?" I wondered.

"You don't seem to remember me, do you?" he asked. "Open your eyes, my dear."

So I looked again and I remembered this same owl from my book! I was shocked and frightened! "It's you! The Grand Duke! What do you want with me? You're not real."

"Aahhh, so you don't think I'm real, do you?" He mentioned back. "But that is not why The Duke is going to eat you."

"Oh, I thought you were here to- wait. You're gonna what now? I was a bit concerned about what he said.

He soon gave it in laymen's terms. "You see, we creatures of the night have worked very hard to make absolutely sure that that BIRD does not return." He was probably talking about Chanticleer. "And you, _you_, with no regard for the feelings of other have the nerve to call him back here by name! And besides, I positively LOATHE rock and roll."

Suddenly, out from his beaks, came some magic power. I dodged it and ran to the living room to get to the back door, but before I opened the door, he broke though the ceiling and grabbed my arms by his claws. He flew me out of the ceiling to drown me in the flood, but at that moment, out of nowhere, I heard a roar of some cat-like creature: a lion! He pounced in the ceiling and bit The Duke's leg, causing him to drop me back in the house. Luckily, I landed on the couch.

The Duke became enraged. "You'll pay for this, pussycat!" He continued to strangle the lion. "This does not concern you!" The lion didn't take that. "It does if it's about Chanticleer!"

While fighting, I knew one thing that will get The Duke out: light. Owls hate light. I crawled to the light switch to prevent from being caught. Immediately, I switched the main light on next to the door. Blinded by the light, causing him to let go of the lion, The Duke flew out of the ceiling in a flash and out of the sight!


	5. Meeting The Zoosters And A Search Begins

**Chapter 4:**

Even though I got rid of that horrid owl, I was shocked about one thing: the lion could talk!

"Are you alright, kid? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I stepped back away from the talking feline, creeped out. "This is a crazy dream! Lions can't talk!"

"In person they don't, but behind you humans' backs, that's different. You seem to be the first human to hear a lion talk."

I thought this over, getting a little calmer. "You have a point there. You seem to be nice from saving my life earlier."

"That was some experience getting rid of that owl. We were this close." The lion tried to compliment me. "That light switch was fast thinking from you. What's your name, kid?"

Still a little puzzled, I introduced myself. "I'm Breana. Do _you_ have a name?"

The lion introduced himself. "I'm Alex."

"By the way, you've met The Duke before?" I asked. The lion was a bit upset even hearing the name. "That was my first time, but he's _certainly not_ a friend of mine. Ever since he caused the flood, my friend and I have been trying to get rid of The Duke for days."

"Friends"? I just noticed he mentioned that. "You mean … other lions?"

"Well not exactly _other_ lions." He mentioned. "You see, my friends are….a lion's prey."

"What other prey?" I wondered, but before he could answer, we heard another voice from above. "Alex! You in here, buddy?" It was a zebra, galloping in the ceiling. "Who's she?" He looked at me curiously.

I was amazed by this. "Alex, you mean to tell me your friend is a zebra?" "Of course," he boasted a bit. "Is that a problem?" asked his zebra friend

I tried not to offend him. "No, no, no. I don't find this wrong, but I didn't expect that your friend is a zebra."

Alex presented him to me. "Breana, this is my best friend, Marty. Marty, this is Breana."

"Nice to meet you, Marty." I was pleased to meet him and comfortable while his hoof shook my hand.

"Nice place you got here," he said as he looked around.

Another voice came from above. "Is The Duke gone yet?"

"You can come in now, Melman. He's gone!" shouted Marty. I became speechless the minute I looked up. "Who's Melma... Oh, my word." It was neck and head of a tall giraffe. "That's Melman," Alex pointed at the hole of the ceiling. "Melman, this is Breana."

"Hi there," he said with a little hesitation. "Sorry if I made you a little uncomfortable. I didn't know that Alex would also have a giraffe for a friend, not that I find that a problem or anything." I said that to make him better. That seemed to help.

"You seem ni… ow!" he was cutted off by a tug by his tail. "You ok?" I asked. "Yeah. Just letting Gloria get to the roof," He said.

"Gloria? Friend of yours?" I asked with a smile. "Of course," He proudly admitted. As he lowered his neck down to the floor, a hippo was able to shimmy down his neck and into the house. "The rain is terrible out there," she said with a little anger, but it soon melted away when she saw me. "Why hello there, sweetie" She greeted with a smile. "Let me guess," I said raising an eyebrow. "Alex's friend, too?" With a handshake and a "yes," that answered my question.

"This mate you mentioned, who is she" I wondered. "That would be the one that shook your hand," he said with a smile. I couldn't believe it. _His mate? A hippo?_ I thought covering my laugh. She started to glare while raising an eyebrow. "Is there a problem with that?" I noticed she wasn't kidding. I tried to stop laughing and got serious. "No. Not one at all," I said knowing that she had big spunk. I liked that.

"You were all looking for The Duke?" I asked to them.

"That's right," Marty mentioned. "He's the source of this everlasting storm."

"We thought we could find the secret to end this storm," Gloria told me.

"Source of the everlasting storm? Secret to end the storm?" Something new came to me. "Guys, I'll be right back. I think I know the answer."

I ran to the attic and down with the book of _The Book of Chanticleer_ in my hand.

"What's that?" asked Alex.

"It's a storybook I use to read when I was little. The Duke in the book in the same Duke Alex and I met. The story is about a singing rooster, Chanticleer, who can raise the sun. When he got in a fight from a stranger of The Duke, it distracted him from crowing. It convinced Chanticleer that his crow never raised the sun when it came up without him. He left his farm to go to the city. That's how the story ended. Maybe the storybook is real. The characters are real, as well. My own childhood story was and is real all along!"

The quartet of the quadrupeds was shocked by this astonishment.

"The Duke was the source of the storms the whole time," I said to myself. The others soon had an idea.

"If there's a source of a storm," explained Marty.

"There's a source of sunshine," said Melman.

"If The Duke is the source of the storm," finished Gloria.

"Then Chanticleer is the source of the sun," Alex concluded.

I soon thought it over. "Since no one can find the way to stop the sun, then we'll find it ourselves. We'll head to the city and find Chanticleer. If we find him, the sun will shine again and the world will be out of the flood." Something also came up, which made me a little upset. "I hope this will help me find my grandparents and aunt."

"Where are they now?" Melman asked?

"That's the problem. When I woke up from a thunder, they've somehow disappeared."

"For some reason, they must have driven somewhere," Alex tried to conclude.

"Not at this time of the night. Beside, their cars are right there," I said pointing at the cars that were now underwater.

"Maybe they'll return when we find Chanticleer," Gloria said holding my hands to make me happy.

"You think so?" I asked her "We _know_ so," she said to me.

"I have one question: How did you guys get here anyway?" I asked them. "There's a boat we found a few hours ago. That's how we got here," Marty said.

I started to have faith in myself. "Then it's official. We're going to find Chanticleer together." The other couldn't agree more.

At that moment, we noticed creaking noise from the window. They started to shatter and flood came pouring into the house and splashed us under water. As we emerged for air, we managed to get through the ceiling and onto the roof. In the rain, we jumped into the boat and set up the sails.

We were now heading on a big journey to find the rooster. I looked on the long, flooded river. "Next stop: the city!"


	6. Never Let Him Crow

**Chapter 5:**

On the other side of the country, while we were setting our course for the city, The Duke and his evil owls were back in their lair stirring up some powerful, nasty weather.

His evil organ was setting up storm more powerful and dangerous than any other.

"So she turns on The Duke, and with what do you suppose she turns on The Duke?"

_**What, master?**_

"A light switch."

_**What a horrible thing to do**_

_**What a horrible thing to do**_

_**Thing to do**_

"But then, while my back is turned, what four-legged, feline louse comes sneaking through the window that has the nerve to bite me on the leg?"

_**Who**_

_**Who**_

_**Who**_

_**Who**_

_**Who**_

_**Who**_

"Alex."

_**No**_

"Yes!"

_**Hex to Alex**_

"Destroy the world, destroy the mammals and the girl, or do you want the chicken back?"

_**No, we hate the sun**_

_**The answer's no**_

"That'll make my leg feel so much better IF THAT ROOSTER NEVER CROWS!" He prepared to cast more thunder and lightning.

_**We hate the sun**_

_**That much we know**_

_**We hate the rooster, we'll never let him crow**_

"Never let him crow!"

_**We hate the sun**_

_**From head to toe**_

"From head to toe!"

_**We hate the rooster, we'll never let him crow**_

_**Never let him crow**_

"Never let him crow."

From above his lair, another small yet clumsy owl came bursting in from the roof, flapping his wings like a plane and sounding like one. "Reverse engine." His clumsy flying made him land right on the Duke, which caused both of them to fall and land on his organ. The little climbed to the top of the organ.

"Uncle Dukey! Uncle Dukey!" The little one was repeating. Furious, the Duke used his magic to morph him another creature. "I wish you wouldn't do that," the small owl said. "Hunch," The Duke warned (which happened to be the small owl's name), "I told you never to call me that."

"Yes, sir. I mean no, sir." Hunch cleared out. "Guess what I just saw. Those four mammals from the African reserve in a boat and they have this human woman with them." Delighted with the news, The Duke changed him back. Then he began to wonder.

"Is she at least 5 feet?"

"Yes."

"Long black hair?

"Yes."

Then The Duke got specific. "Anything unusual about her feet?

The Hunch suddenly remembered. "Well, her right foot is slanted to the right as if she has no arch."

The Duke was outraged. "It's that girl, Breana. She and those flea bags are looking for Chanticleer at this moment. Luckily, I have something in store for those infernal creatures. Minions of the Night!"

Six other owls flew in for The Duke's commands.

"Head out to the country side and stop those sun creatures. Hunch will lead the way, will you, Hunch?"

"Yes, sir," Hunch answered back.

"Good. Now find them!" In speed, they flew into the sky. "I make sure that rooster never crows, and no one will stand in my way."

* * *

About my foot, I have flat feet, but my right foot has problems. It tilts a little to the right, which means I have no arch. Wierd, I know. BTW, the term "Sun creatures" was from animated film, The Princess And The Goblin, which is also from the book by George MacDonald.


	7. A Reminisce And An Invasion

**Hi! Sorry I took so long. I've been brainstorming the owl invasion. But before that, this chapter will recap both of the Madagascar movie.

* * *

**

Chapter 6:

Meanwhile at the underwater streets of Sacramento, the rushing rivers guided us through the flooded river. I kept eyeing on the view of the floods to see if the city is close.

"Any sign of the city?" asked Marty.

"No. Besides, I don't know what the city Chanticleer went looks like."

"It can be any regular city, like New York," Alex mentioned.

"You know about New York?" I asked him.

"We use to live in the Central Park Zoo in New York," Gloria answered, "Until _Marty_ here decided to break out to experience the wild," she said, eyeing Marty. Marty couldn't help but blush with discomfort.

Melman finished their story. "We broke out as well to find him at The Grand Central Station, but when we found him, the police and animal control found all of us. We were about to be shipped to Africa, but somehow our crates we were in got tumbled overboard and we ended up in the island of Madagascar."

"That must have been rough," I said.

"We thought it was," Alex said "but we met some crazy lemurs. Their king is a little kooky, but he's a good pal. It went well until I got my "instincts." I almost made a buffet out of my friends. When the foosas arrived, that's their enemy by the way, they almost made a meal out of my friends. That's how I overcame my instinct my instincts."

"How did you guys get back to New York?" I asked them.

Gloria finished it. "We were about to take the boat that we were shipped on, which is somehow ran by penguins, but it ran out of gas. Instead, we were going back on an old plane we constructed, but _that_ flight didn't last long. We crash-landed in Africa. It's a great place."

"That's where I met my long-lost parents," Alex informed.

"I thought I was like any other zebra," Marty said, "but at least Alex saw some difference in me," said Marty, turning to his pal Alex.

"I thought a stud hippo in the savannah was the man of my dreams, but he's a little shallow," she said with a little embarrassment, "But that's where I learned that my best friend was the real man of my dreams."

"If I hadn't learned the courage to express my true feelings for her, I would've lost my perfect woman," Melman said, hugging his mate.

"You've all must have been through a lot," I told them. "So you let Africa when the rain came to find the Duke?" I asked them.

"That's right," Gloria said.

"I hope Chanticleer is still out there." I said with concern.

"Me too, girl," said Gloria, "Me, too."

In the cloudy skies, Hunch and six other owls were heading our way. Hunch was leading the way. "Alright, you guys. You heard The Duke: Total and complete annihilation." The owls flew down and Hunch zoomed down to our boat. Melman looked up. "Uh, guys, we have a problem." Hunch tried to be an airplane. "Bombs away!" He aimed and slammed right at me. I stumbled in the boat and tripped into the flood! Every time I tried to emerge, Hunch kept dunking me in even further.

"Breana, grab a hold!" Alex threw a rope in the flood. The other owls started to lift the boat out of the flood, along with the gang. Luckily the lifted boat lifted the rope that I got a good grip on. As I climbed to the top, Hunch grabbed my arms with his claws, ready to drown me for good. In the boat, Gloria noticed something on it: a flare gun. Instantly, she shot the bright flare into the air. The flash of the flare caused the owls to go blind. "Bullseye!" she boasted.

Unfortunately, the blindness caused the owls to drop the boat and back into the flood. Luckily, the owls ran into a billboard and into the high waters, which cause Hunch to drop me back into the boat, without any of us overboard. The boat was now rushing through the floods faster than ever. We all rush into another room in the bottom of the boat and locked the door nice and tight.

The boat was big enough to squeeze into an aqueduct pipe.

Meanwhile, Hunch stopped at a near rock and spotted our boat going through the pipe. Since it was still dark, he got the sign of the pipe wrong. "Ah ha. An adequate pipe." It must have been victory for Hunch.

* * *

If you think we'll be safe in the room, think again. The room isn't as secured as we thought.


	8. Water Filled Boat In Adequate Pipe

Sory I took so long for the new chapter. Sometimes I can be shy at writing about certain situations. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter. Feel free to review.

* * *

**Chapter 7: **

In the rushing water in the aqueduct pipe, the boat was completely underwater in the pipe, except for the safe room where we were all in. Luckily, if there wasn't a window, we would be out at the wrong time.

I still haven't got over the sabotage. "That was the craziest sabotage I've been in, but it's the _only_ sabotage I've ever been in."

"You're really lucky that's the only owl sabotage you've been through. They've been keeping us from finding Chanticleer," reminded Melman.

"At least we won't see those big rats with wings again," boasted Alex.

"They won't even dare to try and find us in the city," said Marty.

"With the city lights, they won't set one wing _or_ feather in the city," smiled Gloria.

"Well, with us in here out of the flood, at least it can't get worse….. Can it?" I hesitated.

It was a big mistake to say that. Instantly we heard strange creaking in the walls. Five wall layers started to split apart and on top of that, the flood started to seep in, up to our knees and rising in a flash. We all started to get at higher spots, but that didn't help.

"Not the water! My beautiful mane will be ruined!" shouted Alex.

"We'll _all_ be ruined if we don't get out of here, Alex!" Marty responded.

"But if we open the entrance, the flood will drown us all!" panicked Melman.

Gloria suddenly noticed a strike of luck. "There's another door behind the drawers. We can get out there."

With Alex the only one hesitating, we all splashed in the flood, now up to our chests, and shoved the drawer under the rising waters. Turning the knob would lead us to the surface, but it didn't. The knob didn't turn. To get it open, they all grabbed each other by their waists, connecting to mine (at the right places, of course). We all pulled and pulled with all our might to open it, but it wouldn't budge an inch. Then we tried to push the door open instead. We shoved and heaved to get it open, but _that_ was no use either.

In an instant, the flood started to rise higher up to our chins. We tried to reach to the top of the ceiling for air, but it was too late. There was no other choice left but to head out the original door. Luckily Gloria's aquatic. With all her strength, she broke through the first door. We all swam throughout the whole boat, but then, the windows started to open due to the boat out of the pipe. Right away, the waters flowed out of the windows, making the flood inside the boat lower down from our heads to waists.

Immediately, we busted out of the windows for air. We all coughed and coughed for air when we emerged.

"Man. Close call," Gloria said, catching her breath. "I can't be in floods _that_ long just because I like the water."

"At least it's all over now," I said clearing my face and eyes. I'm not a good swimmer.

Unfortunately, Marty noticed something wrong. "Guys…. Not yet."

Just before us, there was seemed to be a waterfall flowing down the pipe, flowing faster and faster.

"You've got to be kidding," Alex complained.

"Back in, back in back in!" worried Melman.

Quickly, we all closed the windows and ducked down to the floor.

As the rushing waters went faster, the boat reached the edge of the waterfall and plunged out of the pipe. Bottom of the waters were covered in hard rock. Luckily, they're not sharp ones. On top of that, only the boat was shattered to big pieces. Free from the boat, we emerged from the flood. Seeing the bottom of the boat floating along, we swam to it and used it as a raft. The new pipe was as big as a tunnel that people can drive through at night.

"You know," spoke Alex, "Once you soak in the water for a few minutes, your senses in the water kind of tingles."

"Well I find this water a little questionable," said Melman looking at the water.

"It's fine, Melman," Gloria reminded her mate. "I just hope we're getting closer to the city."

Suddenly, we saw flashing bright lights coming out of the pipe. "I guess that's what close looks like," Marty mentioned.

I was amazed that the city was unlike any other I go to. "I can't believe it. This pipe actually leads to the city the whole time. It's bigger than I thought it would be."

"You better believe it," said Alex. "Better stick with us in the city. It can be more scattered than ants at picnic."

"Now all we have to do is find Chanticleer, but that's going be like finding the needle in a _really_ big haystack." I reminded, mostly to myself.

Out of the pipe we were on our way to the city.


	9. Them Or You, Hunch

Here's another chapter to enjoy. Note: I've made a few changes to some of the scenes from Rock-A-Doodle.**Chapter 8:**

* * *

Meanwhile at the Duke's lair, The Duck was hatching more plans and more storms with his magical organ and book of sorcery to stop us from entering the city. Little does he know that we already found the city. Suddenly Hunch came back from the sabotage and swooped in from the roof and rammed through the concoctions and onto the book.

"Uncle Dukey! Uncle Ducky! I got them." Before he could finish, The Duke slammed the opened book on him and said one thing to himself. "If I kill my nephew, would that be murder or charity."

In a flash, Hunch busted out of the book. "I got them, I really got them. No more girl, sir. Mission accomplished," Hunch saluted.

"And those four mangy animals?" questioned The Duke.

"Gone. Wiped out, sir," Hunch said with glee. "Total and complete annihilation."

The Duke was completely pleased to hear the news. "Annihilation. Oh, yes. How did you do it?" The Duke anticipated anxiously.

Hunch chuckled goofy. "Adequately."

The Duke was starting to get confused. "What's that suppose to mean?"

The Hunch tried to explain. "Well, uncle, we sucked them into an adequate pipe."

"A what?" The Duke asked, getting tested.

Hunch was trying to make it clear "Well that's what it said. 'Danger: Adequate pipe.'"

The Duke was getting the message. "Dear Hunch, come to uncle."

Hunch was starting to get relieved until The Duke got furious. "You imbecile! That's not an adequate pipe. It's and _aqueduct _pipe! it leads straight into the city!" Luckily, each of The Duke's spells missed Hunch every time The Duke strikes his spells. "The Duke gives you one last chance, Hunch. Them or _you_." With one last spell in his wing, it still missed Hunch, but not the wall. "Get to the city!"

Hunch was now filled with hesitations. "Oh, not the city, sir. Oh, no. It's too bright. I'll go blind."

The Duke handed him a pair of sunglasses. "Oh, say it isn't so."

Hunch now had no choice, but to find us in the city.


	10. Finding The King And Pinky's Talk

**I'm want to apologize to my readers, but my McAfee expired and we had trouble renewing the subscription, so it took a while to renew it and another program had to be installed. Again I'm sorry and enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

******

Chapter 9:

Deep in the big, shiny city, we all got to a near-by phone booth at looked through the phone book for his name. I scrolled through the last names. "'Charma, Chanta, Chantilly, Chantz.' I guess he's not in here."

"Your storybook said that he's in the city, so he has to be here," informed Alex.

He had a point there. "Better keep looking," I said to the others.

We continued our search for the magical rooster. Do you have the feeling that when you're searching for something/someone that it's/his/her right in front of you? It may sound nuts, but it felt like if his singing voice was giving us a sign to us, as if he was telling someone to come and ask him back to his farm. We were hoping so.

Throughout the search, we look everywhere and we talked with everyone, but there was one problem: nobody have heard of Chanticleer. What we didn't know was that he was right under our noses the entire time. Or maybe _we_ were under _his_.

At every place we could find, he didn't seem to be anywhere. At the sidewalk at a local concert, we stopped for a rest. We were about to give up. "I thought you said he would be found in the city," Alex complained.

"I did," I said, a little heated from the search. "We're probably missing him at every place we find."

"Just don't worry. We're probably not looking hard enough." Gloria said, trying to comfort me. "He could be anywhere."

"Good thing you got us to help you," Marty encouraged.

"Well, I hope he's in _this_city," Melman said to himself.

Above the sky, Hunch was up to no good. He searched through the sky to look for us. At that moment he spotted us. "There you are. Pilot to bombardier. Enemy target below. I'm going in for a closer look. Cover me." In the sky he glided rapidly down to the city and into a near bush to hide.

That moment, we heard that noise. We looked around to see what it was, but we thought we were hearing things. It was perfect for that sneaky little owl. He prepared his knife as he waited for the right moment. "Complete Atrocitation."

Suddenly, when Melman looked at the local concert building, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Guys, that building behind us: you're not going to believe this."

We all looked at the concert building and we were all in complete shock. I slapped on my forehead with amazement "How could we have been so blind?!"

"No wonder we couldn't find him," Gloria said. "He's changed his name."

"Chanticleer's the king?" questioned Marty.

"Since when is _he_the king?" said the jealous Alex. "If anyone's the king here, it's me."

We all glimpse at the show through the door.

Inside the concert, the audience, who were mostly ladies, was waiting for Chanticleer's (The King's) first performance.

Finally, the show began. "Ladies and gentlemen… The King!" He may not be crowing at his farm, but man, what a voice he had. He had the voice of the original King. Chanticleer became a star. However, not _everybody_liked the king. A lovely young vixen named Goldie was jealous of him. She had been jealous since he got hired by an agent named Pinky.

"Pinky, I just _have_ to know when," she complained.

"Goldie, would you not bother me with this right now. You got to go on in two minutes." He reminded her.

She didn't approve of that. "But I'm too good for the chorus. What's he got that I ain't got?" she pouted.

"A voice. Looky, Goldie, when I found him, he's a nobody. Nobody wanted him, nobody cared about him, but I picked him up out of the gutter, and _now_ look at him. Everybody starts in the chorus, Goldie. Of course, you could give up show business."

"Pinky!" said the shocked Goldie. She had no choice now.

As the show was over, we were outside, thinking of a plan to get him back. "Now that we found him, how are we going to get him to see us?"

Behind a bush waits the snoopy Hunch. He was ready for his attack until the door slammed open at smack dabbed the little owl. Soon a red carpet rolled all over him. Out the door came were bodyguards called bouncers all around Chanticleer taking him to his plane. We tried to get out of the crowding fans since we saw _him_, but he couldn't see _us_. We called and called, but our voices were muted. However we did noticed that he look unhappy. We know he would be glad to have new friends, if we can find out a way to get near him.

Inside the plane, Pinky was celebrating Chanticleer success. "You were fantastic tonight. Really! What I get for you, kid? You name it, anything! You want a beach house in Maui? I'll buy you the whole island. Cars, yachts, whatever. Name it, it's your!"

Chanticleer didn't seem to pay attention at all. Pinky was getting puzzled. "What's eatin' you?"

"Well I just don't. I guess I'm just a little lonely, that's all." That was the only right answer he can give him.

Pinky couldn't believe what hilarity he was hearing. "Lonely?! You crazy? There's twenty thousand people out there screaming your name and you're lonely?" He enjoys a good laugh. "I love this guy," he said to himself. "Yeah, but back at the farm," the rooster was about to remind.

Pinky tried to comfort him. "Hey, you told me yourself what they did to you on the farm. They don't love you. Murry, give us a roll," he then said to his walkie talkie. At the edge of the door, he pointed at the chanting crowds making a shape of a heart."See that?! They love you!"

As the close the door, Pinky wanted to convince him about his new career. "You were incredible. Murry, get us out of here." He then called on the phone. "Hello, Goldie? How'd you like to get out the chorus?"


	11. Owl Lookout And Urgent News

**Sorry I took so long. It was a hard time to brainstorm this next chapter. I thought to myself, I should add the penguins for the PoM fans out there. Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

****Chapter 10:**

Meanwhile, back at the reserve in Africa, the lemurs, King Julien, Maurice, and Mort, and Alex's parents, Zuba and Florrie, were heading to the penguins at the place where the plane crashed. Through all that mud and flood, it wasn't easy, but they managed. The penguins were keeping eyes out for the owls. They constructed a large teepee above the wreckage keep the appliances from being electrocuted.

"Any sign of the owls?" asked Zuba.

"Negatory," informed Skipper, "but we'll be ready for them."

"With this highly constructed spotlight," Kowalski observed "those owls will be fluttering away like there's no tomorrow. However if they come…"

"It will be their last flight," said Skipper.

Rico hacked out a stick of dynamite. "Kaboom, Kaboom, Kaboom!"

"Good thing we hijacked more of the jeeps during their tours," said Private.

"What about the giant freaks? I cannot be ruler with all of this rain. The sky spirits are punishing me!" complained Julien.

"Why, sky spirits? Why?" shouted Mort.

"You know that Alex and Zuba are the real rulers, but that's all I know," said Maurice

"Yeah, any news about our son and his friends of his?" worried Florrie.

"No need to worry about that, doll. That's where this big guy comes in." He showed them a vulture.

Private soon pointed to the sky. "Skipper! Owls at 12 O'clock!"

From above all of the owls, including The Duke, were soon hovering over the edges, eyeing at the lemurs, lions, and penguins. Before anyone can get back to the reserve, more and more owls were guarding around the giant teepee. Before Rico could light the dynamite, Skipper made a precaution. "Hold your fire, soldier. That's what they want. Light that candle and the searchlights will be destroyed. Just stand your ground."

Without being caught, Kowalski wrote an urgent letter and attached it to the vulture's leg. "Remember: head to the city, and send this urgent news to four animals together; a lion, a zebra, a hippo, and a giraffe. Got it?" The vulture made a salute. "Keep an eye on those sun dwellers," ordered the Duke. "I have a deal to make." The Duke soon flew on by without a trace Soon it slid under the teepee and walked away into the bushes until he couldn't see the teepee anymore. In a flash and big effort, the vulture flew into the gusting winds and out of the reserve

The vulture made a big effort into keeping the letter safe. Judging by the blaring lights, he finally made it to the city. He searched high above the buildings until he spotted the four animals and some strange human girl they're with. Without warning, he swooped down in front of us while dropping the letter to me on his way up. We could only gaze at the quick bird as it flew by.

"What's with that guy?" asked Marty.

"Urgent news from Africa!" the vulture shouted as it flew by.

"It's from someone named Kowalski," I said.

"It's one of the penguins back home," Melman said.

As I unfolded the letter, we all heard chilling news.

"**My fellow quadraped mammals: Urgent news!**

**The owls have found us, the lemurs, and Alex's parents and are**

**Now guarding everyone from leaving the**

**Area you crashed at.**

**The good news is we've constructed a large spotlight**

**To hold off the owl**

**The bad news is that when they dim,**

**So will our fates.**

**Find Chanticleer fast!**

**Kowalski."**

"They've surrounded mom and dad, too?" exclaimed Alex.

"Oh, we need to find that flying mohawk now," said Gloria.

"There's another concert on the other side," I noticed from the screaming crowds. Somehow, we'll sneak in. Come on!"

And so we continued our goal into getting back that rooster and fast.

* * *

What deal does The Duke have in store? Will Chanticleer be found on time? Next chapter, wait and see.


	12. A Daring Escape And An Evil Spell

_**Hey, there I uploaded the next chapter to pass the time. Remember, I've made some changes for The Duke's new plans. The spell is a reference from A Troll In Central Park. Again, I don't own any of the movies. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

Inside the city, a shining limo was heading to the concert. Inside was Chanticleer (The King) and Pinky. Heading their way, Pinky's phone began to ring.

"Yeah? Oh, howdy, boss! How are you? What girl? With what?"

He couldn't believe his ears at what he heard next.

"You say a lion, a zebra, a hippo, and a giraffe? What is this?"

He couldn't help but laugh at the caller's news. "Some kind of joke, huh?"

The caller on the other side was The Duke hiding deep in the trees of the reserve.

"Oh, I don't think it's funny, Pinky. They want to bring Chanticleer back to the farm. You don't want that, he makes you lots of money. I don't want that he makes me miserable."

"Right, boss. What should I do about him?"

The Duke pulled a devious plot. "Your chicken thinks they don't want him on the farm, but that's good. All you have to do is make sure he keeps thinking it. It's not good that the girl and those overgrown pests should talk to your chicken, _capisce_?" He chuckled.

Pinky could only grin at his plan as they drove off. "Yeah, thanks a million. This has been most enlightening."

Back at the evening tee pee, the penguins devised a new plan.

Skipper called out the penguins, lemurs, and lions. "Alright, new plan. The boys and I have built a helicopter during our spare time. We knew it would come in handy. On my signal, we set the searchlight at high, but it'll only last for a few seconds. It'll hold them off and we can make our escape and find those city mammals and that rooster. Is that clear?"

They all nodded together.

Rico hawked out a screwdriver. Skipper gave his steps to Rico. "Ok. Three, two, one….."

In a flash, Rico tossed the screwdriver at the light switch and searchlight was gleaming brighter than the city lights.

The owl, in shock, were blinded and fluttered away from the tee pee.

Being blinded, they couldn't see that the fellow hostage animals were making their escaped and ran as fast as they could. The lions didn't minded the rain, no matter how wet it was.

Once in a deserted crumbled area, there stood a massive helicopter, with a massive searchlight in the front. The animals quickly ran inside, but suddenly the owls were gliding straight ahead.

With the engine on, the helicopter was soon hovering across the ground and into the air. Skipper, steering the helicopter, gave his next command. "Boys, these owls need to see the light." All three of them pulled a lever that shined a new searchlight, clearing away the near-sighted owls from their path.

"Well played, boys," Skipper commented as they high-fived each other.

"We finally got away from those pesky rats with wing, baby!" shouted Maurice with glee.

Julien couldn't resist boasting at the window at the blinded owls disappearing. "In your face, you night chickens! The sky spirits will surely kick your tail-feathered butts!"

"Bye-bye- scary birds," smiled Mort.

"Quiet, you. Who's doing the boasting here? Me," said the ring-tailed king.

"Now to help our friends and our son find Chanticleer," said Zuba.

Florrie, smiling, couldn't help thinking about her son. With pride, she poked herself out of the window without minding the rain. "We're coming for you, baby!"

Back at the trees, the owls raced back to The Duke.

One of them was in a frantic about their escape. "Your royal gloominess! Your royal gloominess! The mammals escaped! Their heading to the city at this moment!"

The Duke was furious. "WHAT? How could you let them out of you sight, you mangy….." But before he could speak, he started to have a brainstorm. "Wait. Never mind those sun-lovers. They were just starters."

Soon he searched in his spell book. "Boys, this storm and the hostage were just the beginning. Imagine a bigger storm! A darker storm! A stronger storm! We will take over the entire reserve in one day. Those sunshine-dwellers will have no choice but to give in and make us the new rulers of the night. I'll handle that crowing chicken myself. They'll never get out of this, ha, chicken outfit." He and the owls laughed with the idea of world domination.

The Duke made his plan into action. "Head to the reserve gates. When the sky gets completely darker than ever, if they don't come back in one day, which will never happen, that's when we attack!"

The owls soon glided below the ground and off to the gate. In The Duke's spell book came a new black abyss spell.

With pride and robust, The Duke summoned the evil spell.

_"The sky will cry a sea of tears; the wind will blow them well. A thunderbolt to shake their hearts, and drown them in the spell!"_

A loud thunder boomed out a small, black swirling hole in the sky. "Perfect," grinned the night master. "And now my plan will take in place. The black hole will soon be enormous by tomorrow to cover the whole reserve. The reserve will be the starting line. Our finish line will be the world!"

He could only wait with pride as the hole slowly began to grow.

* * *

Things are getting darker at the reserve. Now the world will need to hear that special crow.


End file.
